Cry
by celticicegoddess
Summary: Its been two weeks and nothing is as it seems. The truth will send shockwaves through the rangers, and everything will change.  This is my second PR story and I hope you all enjoy, please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Cry**

Prologue

Hey everyone I know, I should be working on 'A Fight to the End', but I hit a snag in my new chapter. But I'm working on it. This story came to my while I was attempting my other and I hope you all like it. I do have chapter one and two done but I will be updating them slowly. I don't own the Power Rangers and I don't make any money from them. Enjoy.

* * *

I heard the beeping first. Constant and annoying. All I knew was that I hurt everywhere. I half wondered if I fell out of my Zord. I must have said that out loud because I could hear someone telling me to shush and someone snicker. I try prying my eyes open, it takes a few minutes but I'm looking at a peach wall. Everything is a bit fuzzy, but finally my vision clears and I turn my head and see Trini and Zack. Which confused me even more, I thought they were in Europe. I shifted in the bed and Trini looked at me.

"Kim? Honey are you awake? Zack go get the Doc." She said.

I groan, closing my eyes and moving my hand to my head. Everything is so loud, a nurse comes rushing in and after shooing Zack and Trini out, starts to run some tests. I must have fallen asleep again because it was night when I awoke. I saw Trini over in the chair by the door, reading a sheet of paper, her hand over her mouth. Zack was standing by the window looking like he just found out someone shot his pet. I must have made a noise because they both looked up at me. Zack walked over to my bed.

"Hey Baby girl, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore." I whisper, my throat felt like a desert. "Hurts."

"I know sweetie, the doctor should be here soon." She whispered through her tears as she lets me sip some water. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Mm. I fell. Must have been worse than normal. Need to start landing on my feet." I chuckle trying to diffuse the tension that I could feel building. "Why aren't you guys in Europe?"

Zack was the one that answered. "Sweetie you called us a week ago. You wouldn't tell us what was wrong but you kept crying so we booked the first flight out here. It took us a few days but we got to your complex that morning. We were at your practice with you when you fell. You don't remember?"

"No, I don't. How long have I been here?" I asked.

A different voice answered. "Three days. Good evening Ms. Hart. I'm Dr. Treval, I was your attending when they brought you in. So you remember what happened to bring you here but nothing in the days before that?"

"That's about right. Everything in the couple days before is a blur. Why do I hurt so much and when can I leave?" I ask.

"That's to be expected. You fell from a good height. We do have to keep you for a few more days though."

"Why?" Zack asked.

Not a one of us were prepared for what he told us. I could only think of Tommy as tears slid from my eyes. Tears that I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Cry – Chapter 1**

Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you who are reading my stories. I would also like to thank rosebudjamie, brankel1, Falcon4crane and andyg2525 for being my first reviewers. You make me want to update faster. I am writing as fast as I can, but inspiration hits me at wacky times and of course real life always interferes at that particular moment. But I'm hoping to get this story and my other story going as much as I can. I am hoping that this one will be only a few chapters. Caution, there is swearing in this chapter. Again I do not own the Power Rangers, and I do not make any money from them. Enjoy.

P.S. I just saw the commercial for the new Power Rangers Samurai and it looks AWESOME!

* * *

It's been two weeks since I received the "Letter" from Kim. It was a hard adjustment, I still couldn't figure out what I did wrong. I'm still debating on whether I should call her or not. But with all the changes going on with the team, I just haven't had the time. Jason is back on the team again and it is almost like old times. Kat finally got the hint that I am just not into her like that. It was too soon and I just wanted to be alone. We were all at Ernie's Juice Bar, helping Ernie set up for a "Spring Break" party. He had to run out and get some supplies so it was just us Rangers. I heard my cell go off, but I was too far away to answer it and my hands were full so I just ignored it. About five minutes later Jason's goes off, he looked at the screen and hit ignore. I looked at Adam who was helping me hang stuff and he just shrugged, and we went back to work. The room suddenly filled with an almost gold glow and I heard a few astonished shouts. I turn and standing in the middle of the mats, with her back facing me, was Trini.

"Trini!" My voiced joined the other surprised but happy exclamations. I started towards her as she turned at the sound of my voice. I opened my arms for a hug but I got the extreme shock of my life. I was not expecting her to haul off and hit my and by the looks of astonishment from everyone else, neither were they. I was stunned, then freaked out because she then started yelling, and with the yelling came swearing. And Trini is not someone who swears lightly, if she is swearing that's our cue to run. She is beyond pissed off. She wants to kill me and I haven't a clue as to why. Jason and Rocky grabbed a hold of her before she could hit me again, but that didn't stop her from struggling, or more yelling. She intended to give me a piece of her mind before ripping me a new one.

"You lying, no good, Son of a Bitch! You don't deserve to be a Ranger much less their fucking leader! You should go back to Rita after what you've done. Zordon should strip you of your powers you colossal Ass! Right before I kick it!" As she took a breath, said being teleported all of us to the command center. Jason broke in before she could start in on me again.

"Trini what the Hell is the matter with you!" Zordon looked sad and Alpha just kept stuttering. Everyone else, myself included, was too stunned to speak.

"Well if any of you would answer you fucking phones then you would know what a spineless, despicable Bastard Tommy is! You are just lucky that I'm the one that won the coin toss. Zack wants to Kill you!" She screamed.

"Trini, the only calls I got were from Florida. Nothing came from you." Jason explained while the others nodded indicating the same.

"Zack and I have been in Florida for a week you dumbass. And you would know that if you ever picked up the damn phone!"

"Trinity, why don't you start from the beginning? I believe several people here are very confused. I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this issue." Zordon said trying to calm Trini down before more violence erupted. Trini took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. Shooting a couple malevolent glares at Tommy, she started to speak.

"Zack and I were just finishing up our tour in Austria; we were starting to pack for Berlin when I got a call from Kim. She was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying but about halfway through our conversation, she started crying really hard. She kept saying that she was fine and that nothing was wrong but we didn't believe her. After we hung up with her, we decided not to go on with the rest of the group, we immediately bought tickets for Florida and flew out a day later. We got there in the morning, just as her practice started. She was excited to see us, but was busy so we couldn't really talk about what was bothering her. WE came to find out what it was anyway. But whatever had happened was still bothering her so she was distracted. We didn't realize at first but she was so distracted by what HE did that she fell and now she is in the HOSPITAL!" Trini finished with a scream.

"So she fell. She is just pulling a 'Damsel in Distress'. Big whoop." Kat whispered.

Trini whirled on her."You BITCH! I aught ri-"

Jason grabbed Trini before she could attack and severely harm Kat.

"Kat shut up for a minute. Trini what the hell did I do and what exactly happened to Kim?" Tommy asked, getting between the two women before any fight could escalate.

"You Broke up with Her! You were too much of a Fucking COWARD that you sent her a 'Dear John' letter and it broke her heart. Now because of you her gymnastics career is OVER!"

"What?" Seven voices came while Alpha yelped his Ayiyis. Everyone was so focused on Trini that no one noticed one of the rangers' teleport out.


End file.
